Diabetes is a frequently occurring disease, and the main medicament for its treatment is insulin at present. However, insulin has no therapeutic effect to the kidney damage caused by diabetes, such as renal hypertrophy, although it can decrease the urinary glucose. Until now, no report has been found on the medicine for treatment of renal hypertrophy caused by diabetes and no effective medicine has been found for treatment of diabetic nephropathy.